Reunion
by bookwormbeauty
Summary: A troyalor fic.It has been ten years since Taylor has seen any of the East high gang. It has unfortunately been a year since Chad's death. Now Taylor is lost in an abusive relationship.Can going to her high school reunion save her ?Can Troy ?Find out
1. History

Taylor's POV

It has been ten years since I graduated from East High.About 5 since I last saw Troy or Gabby . Ten since I saw Chad.He and I broke up after graduation and went our different ways-his playing basketball for Boston University ,mine studying to be an English teacher at Oxford in England. I never stopped thinking about him.We broke up because we knew we would never be together and couldn't commit to a long distance relationship.Well,I knew. He didn't want to break with me but I thought I knew what was best for my heart.But that was the biggest mistake of my life .We never really said goodbye.

About a year after I got my master's in English and African -American Literature I got a phone call from Troy Bolton-Chad's best friend. Troy had gone against his father's wishes and became a doctor. He worked at Georgetown University Hospital and as a physician to the Lakers-Chad's team. It was the call that shattered by heart to pieces.

He told me that Chad,my chad, was dead.He was in a drunk-driving accident.He drove into a tree and was killed on impact. I barely remember that conversation-seeing as I was unconsious towards the end of it. I had lost the love of my life and it was fault because I gave him up for an career.

I was busy working at a high school in London that I never even went to his funeral or even Gabby's wedding .She went to Havard and fell in love with someone else .She stayed friends with Troy though she married another and works for a publishing agency. I haven't spoken to her in god knows when. Missing those events pushed me farther and farther away from my friends. And now at 25, I have lost them all,even Troy who tried to stay in contact with me after Chad's death. I never answered the phone and he eventually stopped calling. I guess I was a lost cause...

Maybe that was the reason why I jumped in to marriage so quickly.Why I married a man who hurts me. Why did I marry Henri Barron? That's easy- to find myself and end the pain.But all I have found is more pain. But that could change as a silver envelope sits in my lap.It's an invitation. East's High class of 2009,10 year Reunion. Maybe there I can find answers. And make-up for some lost time.


	2. A Message

Thanks for reviewing !

Here's the next chapter.

Taylor's POV

" Allright class,read chapter nine of Lord of the Flies for Monday.That's all.Class dismissed." My kids pratically sprint out the door as it is Friday- the start of the weekend. I wish I could be that excited for a weekend but I am not.I should be,seeing as tomorrow is my reunion. But of course,I am not. I'm actually kinda scared. I haven't seen anyone in almost a decade. A lot has changed since then. Including me. The only reason I am even getting to go is I begged Henri to let us go. He agreed.anything to shut meup,he said.I am grateful ,eeing as I wasn't knocked out after our conversation.Yes,Henri hurts me.But there is nothing I can do. I am powerless to his anger. When I get home he,of course,is there.

" Hello honey,how was your day " I say pleasantly enough

" Don't honey me Taylor.I know where you went today." he snaps. He's been out to the pub again.

" I went to work,that's all." I accidentally snap back. Oh great. I turn to walk up the stairs but will a sharp pain in the back of my head.He has a fistful of my hair

" Don't ever talk to me like that." He roars slamming me to ground.Pain exploded as I fall on my wrist.

" I'm sorry. I did not mean too." I cry,cradling my wrist. It's a bit swollen

" Now are you packed. We are going to see those idiots tommorow." He says,sweet as ice cream.

" They are not idiots. They are my friends." I defend them, slowly getting to feet.My wrist is on fire

" Yeah friends who don't give a damn about you. All you have is me." he sneers. In a twisted way he's right. All I have is him.

Suddenly the phone,a savior rings.

" Get that." Henri commands but the answering machine comes on.

" Um hi this is Gabriella Simpson. I graduated with you. I was just calling to see if I hopefully will so you tomorrow and your husband tommorow.God,it's been so long since we've spoken and I would really like you see you again. You're probably out stomping out injustices like you always dreamed of doing. If I don't see you,please call me. I really want to talk to you again,Taylor." the machine cuts off

" Who was that " he demands

" A friend. " is all I say

" Oh really ? Maybe I don't like this 'Gabriella'" he challegenes

" You don't even know her." in a flash, I'm on the ground,again.I feel my lip began to numb up

" Now dear,you know I don't like when you snap at me.Get up,our plane leaves in an hour." he lifts me up by my hair. Tears flow from eyes.

" Promise me you will not embarass me." his grip on my hair tightens. I yelp

" I promise.' I force out

" Now,wasn't that easy ?" he asks sweetly

I barely hear him as I replay Gabby's message in my head.

Wow,someone actually does give a damn about me.

AN: I know it sounda a little mary-sue ish but I promise it will get better.


	3. Seeing Taylor

Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: No I don't high school musical.But I do own Corbin Bleu. NOT

Here's the next chapter.

Troy's POV

I really don't want to be here. Especially since Chad's dead. Everything reminds me of him. He loved playing basketball. He even tried to get Taylor to play but she would just laugh it off. God,what happened to her ? I haven't even spoken to her since Chad died. Always the bookworm she was.Last time I heard she was married.Just like Gabby. I make into the ballroom to see a beautiful but heavily pregnant woman. Gabriella

She spots me and comes right over. By her side is a little girl. She practically runs over.

" Troy ! It's so good to see you." she says sweeping her arms around me. Just like she used too.I hug her back

" You look great.How are you ?" she asks

" Fine,wow you're really big." I mutter but she justs laugh.It has been so long since I heard her laugh

" Twins. Oh this is Maria.Say hello Maria." she gently nudges her daughter foward. I squat down

" And how are you maria ?" I ask. She waves shyly and moves back behind her mother's leg

" She's a bit shy.Go play sweetie." Gabby says.Gratefully,Maria runs off

" She's beautiful Gabby. Just like you." she smiles and frowns

" Have you heard from Taylor ?" she asks

" No.Not since the accident..." I trail off. Thankfully, she changes the subject

" I called her last night.She was probably asleep.I don't really remember how many hours we are from England." she blushes. How I've missed her.

" I'm gonna go get a drink. Promise me we'll talk later." I order

" I promise." she says

" It's really great to see you again,Gabriella." I say

" You too Troy." She gives my hand a squeeze,sending sparks up and down my arm,even now

Later

The bar is crowded. I find a seat and sit down. It just sems so weird to be sitting down at a bar and Chad not being here.We would always go out together. But he'd always get a bit tipsy and start talking about Taylor. How much he loved her,how much he missed her.He always drank too much.

" vodka on the rocks please." a soft voice next to me asks. On my right,a beautiful african-american woman sits. She looks thin,likes she hasn't eaten in a while. . I turn away,hoping she doesn't see me staring at her. But she does. Her eyes widen

" Troy,Troy Bolton. It can't be !." she exclaims

" Um, it is." I laugh,unsure who this woman is.Why doe she look so familar ?

" You don't remember me do you, It's Taylor.Taylor Mckessie !" she says laughing, Oh my god,it is Taylor

" Taylor, oh its so good to see you ! Where have you been ?" I catch her in a hug. Strangely I hear her wince quietly

" England-teaching." she says

" You always said if you could go anywhere it would be London. Come on.I know someone who's been looking foward to seeing you." I take her hand leading her over to Gabriella. She has her back turned. I whispher in her ear

" Look who I found." I say. She turns around and gasps.Tears run around her cheeks.She just steps foward and pulls Taylor into her arms. They just stand there together,crying.

" It's really you ! Why haven't you called ? What happened to you,Taylor ?" Gabby asks trhough tears.

" I've just been so busy.You don't know how I've missed you both." Taylor says,her eyes on me. I can't look away.

" Why didn't you call ?" Gabriella asks,wiping her eyes

" After the accident,I just couldn't really talk to anyone. I was just so hard.But I'm back now. God,your as big as house." Taylor says laughing

" You're telling me. I'm having twins. And the other one is running around here somewhere." Gabby says

" You have another? God, It's been too long. Look at you,a mother. I have been so out of it lately." she trails off

" What do you mean ? Taylor's what's wrong ?" I ask. She looks at me with suddenly weary eyes.She is about to answer me when a man comes from behind her and puts an arm around her shoulder.

" There you are, darling. Where's my drink ?" he asks in clipped British tones

" I'm sorry dear.I must have left back at the bar." she admits

" I guess you'll just have to go get me another.But firs,t aren't going to introduce me to your friends ?" he asks laughing but the laughter doesn't reach his eyes

" I'm sorry. Henri this is Gabriella Simpson and Troy Bolton.Troy Gabriella, this is Henri Abrams.My husband." she introduces,her eys downcast

" Always great to meet Taylor's little friends. Well come along darling,let's go get another drink." he grabs her hand. She steps foward towards Gabriella.

" We'll talk later." she whisphers.

" Taylor." Henri says,almost barking,he grabs her hand and together they leave. She looks me,her eyes, for a split second, are filled with terror.

" Something's wrong with Taylor. " Gabriella says a little scard

" Something is definately wrong." I agree But what that is,I do not know


End file.
